


Два сапога пара

by Molly_Malone



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Meta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Как Стив с Баки нашли ГИДРА трэш-пати.





	Два сапога пара

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birds of a Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373212) by [Chianine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chianine/pseuds/Chianine). 



Однажды Стив и Баки шли домой и заметили большой дом, на его фасаде было написано "Фандом Капитана Америки, заходите". Это было странно. Но раз уж ни один, ни другой не имел понятия, что такое фандом, но это явно было приглашением, да еще и с его именем, Стив решил взглянуть. Баки имел на этот счёт некоторые опасения, но всё же последовал за ним.

В доме было полно комнат с надписями на дверях. На первой двери, что они открыли, была надпись "кидфик". На полу сидели десятилетние Стив и Баки и ели мороженое в вафельных рожках. Маленький Баки наклонился и отхватил огромный кусок от рожка Стива.

— Эй, дурак! У тебя своё есть!

— Ой, да ладно, Стиви. Ты же знаешь, я тебе ещё куплю.

— О, это так мило, — улыбнулся Стив. — Прекрасное место! Можешь увидеть о себе всё, что забыл.

На другой двери было написано "После "Капитан Америка: Зимний солдат", башня Мстителей". В этой комнате Баки бродил среди Мстителей, а те по очереди обнимали его и пели "Кумбайя". Похоже, у Тони Старка не было никаких проблем с тем, что Баки убил его родителей.

— И никто на меня не злится?

— Не стоит так на это надеяться, Баки, — нахмурился Стив. — Думаю, здесь пытаются выдать желаемое за действительное.

На следующей двери было написано "Страдания неразделённой любви". Внутри Стив целовался с Пегги, пока в другом углу комнаты Баки лежал на полу, рыдал, жалобно звал Стива, спрятав лицо в его униформе, и дрочил. Стив увидел, как Баки рядом с ним внезапно покраснел.

— Мне кажется, тебе больше не хочется на всё это смотреть, — сказал Стив и закрыл дверь.

Дальше по коридору Стив увидел надпись "Приключения". За дверью постоянно что-то взрывалось, крылатые чудища заполонили небо, а Стив яростно швырял в них свои щит, Баки с винтовкой прикрывал его.

— Вот это больше похоже на правду!

— Тебе нравится, когда на тебя нападают? — спросил Баки.

— Нет, но тут хотя бы ты не лежишь на полу в слезах.

— А что это за "Пыльца-афродизиак, трахайся или умри"? — спросил Баки, прочитав следующую надпись.

Стив пожал плечами и открыл дверь. И тут же закрыл её.

— Так, этого вообще никогда не было, — произнес он, — я клянусь тебе. После этого я даже спрашивать не стану, что такое секс с тентаклями.

Следующая надпись гласила "Омегаверс". Звучало вроде бы безобидно. Внутри в кресле-качалке сидел Баки и кормил грудью младенца. Стив не смог сдержать смеха.

— Когда это было, Стив? — Баки в ужасе взглянул на него.

— Это я тебя хотел спросить!

— Так, меня здесь всё достало, пойдём отсюда.

— Ладно, — согласился Стив. Когда они уже выходили из дома, Стив почуял запах дыма.

— Что это? — спросил он, принюхиваясь.

— Честно? Я даже знать не хочу.

— Но мы же не можем оставить дом в огне?

Следуя за запахом дыма Стив, отправился по длинному тёмному коридору без дверей. Из комнаты в конце коридора были слышны крики и громкая музыка. Дым просачивался из-под двери с надписью "ГИДРА трэш-пати".

— Сомневаюсь, что там что-то хорошее, — голос Баки дрогнул.

Дверь была не заперта и Стив аккуратно толкнул её. То, что он увидел внутри, оказалось хуже всего, что только можно себе представить. Пол был залит кровью, мочой и спермой, везде кучи гниющего мусора. Пахло дезодорантом "Акс", который Стив терпеть не мог, он напоминал ему о Рамлоу — тот обычно им пользовался ещё в те времена, когда они работали вместе. Посреди комнаты голый мужчина в пёстром колпаке крутил над головой горящий лабораторный халат. Там был и сам Рамлоу, во всей своей красе, ниже пояса на нём ничего не было. Он жёстко засаживал свой член в глотку Зимнему солдату, которого сзади трахал Александр Пирс. Стив увидел самого себя в углу, связанного и зовущего Баки, пока Роллинс глотал дешёвую водку и тыкал в него шокером, приговаривая, чтобы Стив не смел закрывать глаза.

— Стив, что там происходит?

Стив шагнул назад, закрыв собой Баки весь обзор.

— Баки, не смотри! Просто выйди наружу и жди меня там, — сказал он, скрипнув зубами.

Он вошёл в комнату и крикнул:

— Да что здесь творится?! Что с вами не так, люди? Вы посмотрите на это безумие!

Все замерли и огляделись, словно не могли понять, в чём проблема, Роллинс рыгнул.

— Иди нахуй, чувак! — Рамлоу ткнул пальцем в направлении Стива. — За кинки не судят!


End file.
